


Do You Do Me?

by skywishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is thirsty af, F/F, Fluffy, Humor, Levi lives in japan, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mikasa/Annie implied, Nerds in Love, Social Media, Social Media AU, Streamer!Levi, Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube, YouTuber!Eren, Youtube!Au, i guess, twitter ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywishes/pseuds/skywishes
Summary: “I may have told in a video about my crush on this streamer and we never talked but the internet ships it!”OrLevi plays on twitch and Eren is his thirsty fanboy from youtube.





	Do You Do Me?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry about any mistakes!

**MAY**

 

Eren had his channel for four years now. Started when he was only 15 and became quite popular playing video games. He was recording a gameplay with Jean and Connie that night. Attack on Titan was still on beta when it became a fever. The online mode was the only one released so far, but it was promised a complete game with a proper history. The 3 friends were waiting for more 2 people join the party while chatting.

“Holy fuck.” Eren suddenly said.

“What?”

“LEVI IS PLAYING WITH US!”

“No way.” Connie said.

“Isn’t him your favorite streamer?”

“Yes, shit. I gonna play with Levi! Guys” he looks at the camera. “I’m playing with Levi.”

“Don’t hyper ventilate.” Jean jokes.

“What? No, I’m relaxed. I’m ok-” The game started loading. “OH MY GOD I GONNA PLAY WITH LEVI.”

The game was pretty simple: You’re a soldier in a world where the population was almost exterminated by titans. Fight them.

“Let’s go kill some titans and impress the love of my life.”

Jean and Connie growl.

It was a 30 minutes gameplay, so Eren was editing it to 10 minutes maximum. He didn’t get to talk to Levi, but every time the streamer said something to the players to complete some task Eren would have an attack.

“I’m going to say I love him.” He said after they defeated the titans.

“He’s live for 20 thousand people on twitch.” Jean said.

Silence.

“…You know what, these confessions should happen face to face.”

“Sure.”  Connie laughs.

“That was it guys, the day I fought for humanity by my husband’s side.” Eren says dramatically to the camera.

“What about us?”

“Sorry guys. Levi is my ultimate senpai. Priorities.” Eren smiles at the camera. “Like, subscribe and stay tuned.”

 

Eren didn’t calculate the consequences of his fanboy attack though.

 

   

Eren wasn’t giving it too much attention. Levi lived in Japan and hopefully would never find out about this whole mess.

Right?

 

“Armin!” He called his roommate.

“Yes?”

“Is it a hallucination or Levi Ackerman just followed me on twitter?”

“Not a hallucination at all.” Armin said and clicked on Levi’s profile. “Is he Mikasa’s cousin?”

“How everybody knows it but me?”

Armin looked at him with a funny face.

“They just have the same surname.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t wait for an internet romance Eren.”

“I know.” Eren rolled his eyes.

Two weeks passed slowly. Eren uploaded 4 videos, watched 5 live streams, went to his classes, gone out with his friends. And nothing else happened.

Nothing at all.

Not even a single mention.

…Not that he was waiting for something.

 

**JUNE**

 

They were at Mikasa and Annie’s apartament. They were dating for 2 years now. The kind of couple you see in the gym and get jealous because you can’t even get out of the coach and go to the kitchen. They were watching The Hobbit when Mikasa paused the movie to look at Eren.

“I can’t believe you still checking on your phone like a 15 year old.”

Eren gave her a look.

“Is it about that streamer?” Jean asked while chewing pizza. Eren made a face.

“I told you to not get your hopes up.” Armin said.

“Ok, ok I get it.” Eren says loudly. “I will check this one more time and then we will do something out and I won’t even have my phone with me.”

Everybody nod at him.

“Holy fuck!” Eren screamed. “He DM’d me!”

Now everybody jumped and went around him to see the message.

10 minutes of hyper ventilating and more 10 minutes of 7 people telling him what to write he comes with a:

“We still going out.” Jean says and everyone agree.

 

And so it began.

Everybody loved the interaction between Levi and Eren, especially the fangirls, since Eren didn’t even try to hide his crush for the streamer.

“Levi! I’m going to save you!” Eren screamed.

“Hell no. Try to scape, idiot.”                

“But ohana means fami-”

“Shut up and run.”

“What about our kids? What am I’m going to tell them when they ask about their papa.”

“I swear to God Eren, if you don’t shut up-”

“I SURVIVED!” He screamed as his character ran. “And I’ll never forget you, Levi, my love.”

“That’s it, this collab is over.”

Except that Eren started appearing in Levi’s streams every Friday night.

They also started texting about really important matters.

 

**JULY**

 

“You’re on your phone a lot lately.” Mikasa says.

Eren just nods, typing something in his phone.

“Am I ever going to stop seeing fanarts of you and my cousin doing inappropriate things?”

“I hope not. I love those, I even put one as my wallpaper.” He says showing the drawing to Mikasa who looks disgusted.

“Can you pay attention to me for a minute? I really need my friend right now.”

Eren puts his phone in his pocket and look at her concerned.

“Something happened?”

“Something may happen in the future.” She says and put a little box out of her purse.

“Is that…”

She nods and open the box to show Eren the couple rings inside it.

“Oh Mika, this is amazing. But I must alert you that I have a huge crush on your cousin, so I can’t accept.”

She rolls her eyes.

“You think Annie will say yes?”

Eren smiles at her and put his hands in hers.

“Of course she will.”

 

             

  

“Quit this smile of your face, you look like an idiot.” Mikasa says.

 

 

**AUGUST**

 

“Explain what will happen today Eren.”

“Levi will meet my friends and I’ll meet his friends, and this is a huge step in our relationship.” He says in the  microphone.

“Now say the truth.”

“We will be playing Dead by Daylight with Jean, Connie, Erwin and Hange.”

 “Hello!” Hange says loudly.

“Don’t need to scream shitty glasses.”

“This livestream has so many timezones, I really don’t know how Erwin is awake.” Connie says.

“Coffe.”  He answers. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to play with Levi and Hange though.”

When Levi and Eren played they used to play when its night for Eren and morning for Levi. Now it was  10am for Levi and Hange,  8pm for Eren, Connie and Jean and 2am for Erwin, who lived in Berlin.

“Enough chatting. Let’s play!” Eren says.

They played for almost 2 hours until Erwin and Hange leave. Connie and Jean stay a little more and play overwatch with Eren after he demands Levi to lunch something. 

“I invite people to play with me and they force me to eat and dominate my channel.”

Eren only laughs.

 

 

**SEPTEMBER**

****

****

“Levi thinks I’m hot.” He announces.

3 pairs of eyes turn to him.

“Ok.” Armin says.

“Why do you have to be such a teenage girl about him all the time?” Jean asks.

“Why are you complaining? You don’t live with him.” Armin says.

“Right here guys. I’m right here.” He sits beside Marco. “You’re the only one who never complains Marco, thank you.”

“I just don’t like to be rude, but you do sound like a 15 year old.”

 

**Calling Levi…**

 

“Shit shit It wasn’t what I- hey Levi!”

“It’s bed time for brats.” His voice was low.

“I’m from resistance.”

“Sure you are.”

Eren smiles.

“Levi.”

“That’s my name.”

“Shut up this is serious shit” Deep breathe. “Will you be my valentine?”

“… It’s September.”

“It’s the thought that counts.”

Levi sighs and Eren suddenly feels out of breath.

“We live far.”

“It could be worse, you’re not at North Korea.”

“I’m not good at relationships.”

“That’s-”

“Let me finish! I don’t know how this could work”

Ok. That was not a no.

“We may fight a lot.”

Still not a no.

“But we could try.”

“IS IT A YES THEN?”

“I’m regretting it already.”

“Are we boyfriends?” Now he is hyper ventilating.

“Are you having an asthma attack?”

“I’m having a heart attack.” Eren says. “Can I visit you?”

“What?”

“Can I visit you?”

“I live in Tokyo.”

“I’m aware.”

“It’s far from Los Angeles.”

Eren rolls his eyes.

“I know, it wouldn’t be right now. I could only go on December.”

“Are you planning on us staying together until then?”

“I’m already planning our marriage.” He says and could swear he listened Levi ‘s grin.

“Do what you want.”

“Can I do you now?“

“Still maybe.”

Still not a no.

****

 

Armin was studying for the tests that were coming, his concentration was all in the book in his hands. In the moment he puts said book down he almost have a heart attack.

“Eren!” He screamed to the figure in front of him staring at Armin with a creepy smile.

“Levi and I are dating.”

“… Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Don’t quote romantic books on me.”

“You’re right. Now I’m in a relationship. All my romantic quotes are for Levi.”

Armin only sighs and ignores him for the rest of the evening.

 

    

 

 

“Hange, cure me!”

“I can cure you where you are, Jean!”

“You can’t cure me up here? What are you doing in this game?”

“If you complain about my abilities I won’t cure you anywhere!”

Jean shuts up.

“PUT HIM TO SLEEP CONNIE! HE’S SHOOTING AT ME!” Eren screams. “IT’S HURTING!”

Levi gives the final shot and they end the game.

“My hero!” Eren says

“Finally!” Jean says.

“Yes, damn I need to sleep.” Hange yawns.

“Ok, we can do this again next week.”

“Sure.”

“Eren and I are dating.”

Silence.

“I CALLED THIS!” Hange screams.

“All of us called for it.” Connie says.

Levi rolls his eyes and disconnects the party.

 

 

**October**

 

 “I don’t think I can do it anymore.”

“Levi!”

“I thought we could make it but it’s impossible.”

“You said we could try-“

“We did and we failed.”

Silence.

“Maybe we could play Dead by Daylight then?” Eren suggests.

“Is better than this shitty game.” Levi agress.

Their Friday night streams (aka dates) still made fangirls go crazy. They flirted more now, since they were actually dating, but at the same time not. They haven’t told the internet. They haven’t even met. They haven’t kissed. They haven’t even had sex. They haven’t even had-

“Phone sex?”

“Please.” Eren breathes hard.

“How old are you? 16?”

“Can we at least try?”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Ok, I’m taking my shirt off.”

Levi hangs up.

 

 

 

 

 

**November**

 

 “Are you cooking?”

“Yep. I’m doing pasta, since Armin isn’t home.”

“He usually cooks?” Levi asks.

“Yes. He doesn’t trust me in the kitchen”

“Why am I having a bad feeling about this too?”

“Hey! Relationships are about trust!”

“Not really this kind of trust though.”

“All kinds of trust! I can cook and you gotta believe me, I’m basically a master cook-“a loud noise is heard.

“… What did you fuck up?”

“What makes you thing I did something?”

“Eren!”

“The pan was on fire...”

“HOW?”

“I DON’T KNOW.” Eren screamed in a very manly way and starts coughing.

“Put the pan outside and get out of the kitchen.”

Eren gets out of all that smoke and put the pan in the porch.

“My kitchen looks like an horror movie.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, just really disappointed.”

“You can just order a pizza.”

“But I really wanted to cook well.”

“You can learn slowly, start doing something simple… I mean, I don’t really know something simpler than pasta, but you can always do sandwiches.”

Eren makes a sad noise.

“I wanted to impress you when we meet. So you can fell completely in love with me because of my cooking skills.”

He hear a stuff laugh.

“If I wanted a housewife I would at least pick a girl.”

“Housewives aren’t your type?”

“No.”

“Then what ‘s your type?”

“Apparently a noisy oblivious guy with beautiful green eyes”  

Eren tried really hard to not smile like a little girl.

He failed.

 

 

  **DECEMBER**

 

 

Eren runs to Levi and before thinking throws himself at the short man, hugging him tight.

“You’re crushing me.”

“Shhh, we’re having a moment.”

“Can we do it privately?”

Eren gives him a dirty look.

“You can do whatever you want with me.”

Levi smacks him at his head and gets one of his bags.

“Come on.”

They entered in Levi’s car and Eren bit his lip to stop his smile. His heartbeat getting louder and louder.

“How was your fly?”

“Kinda tiring, but cool.” He smiled.

Levi looked at him and holds Eren’s  hand while driving. Eren makes a noise.

“What now?”

“We are in a shoujo manga.”

 

 

 “Hey guys is Eren and this is my first vlog while I’m here in Japan with my husband Levi!” Eren says and films Levi while the older drinks coffee.

“We are not married yet Eren and quit the creepy smile.”

“... Did you just propose?”

“No?”

Eren didn’t quit the creepy smile for the rest of the video.

 

“God I’m tired. Hanging out with Hange does take lots of energy.” Said Eren when they got home. It was Eren’s second day in Tokyo and Levi and Hange showed him around.

“Now you understand what I have to deal every day.” Levi joins Eren in the couch and Eren hugs him. “Needy?”

“I can’t believe I can touch you.”

The kiss was slow and needy, Levi’s hands were in Eren’s hair and neck while the younger’s hands played with Levi’s shirt, and if any of them could stop time and stay in each others arms like this forever, they would.

 

       

 

“What do you want?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been staring at me for ten minutes already.”

“You could kidnap me. Pretend you don’t know where I am and I live here forever with you.”

“And I will pay all the bills while you stay in bed forever? No way.”

Levi opens his arms and Eren drowns his face in his neck.

“I will miss you so much.”

“But you are here now. Why are you already thinking ahead? That’s grownups jobs.” He kisses Eren in the head. “We will make it through just fine.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“I think so too.” He pecked the older in the lips and pressed their foreheads together. “Levi?”

“Hm?”

“Can I do you now?”

“So eager.” He rolls his eyes.

“That’s not a no.”

“That’s definably not a no.”

They finally do the do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: jiminkirk.tumblr.com


End file.
